Home
by Golden Snowflake
Summary: So many losses and so much tension have settled themselves over our heads here … it’s still Konoha, but it sure isn’t home.


Thunder rumbled overhead; the winter clouds warning softly of either snow or rain. It was a cold afternoon and I pulled my jacket around me and shuddered. It's ironic that it's snowy in the Land of Fire. I caught sight of the Hokage's apprentice outside the hospital. She glanced up and met my gaze.

"Hey." She gave me a brief smile.

"Hey," I murmured back. I was walking quickly and my stomach clenched in anxiety as she turned back to lift several boxes of supplies. That was it? I swallowed and pried my mouth open again. "Everything going okay?"

"Yeah." She didn't look back as she said it. I turned my head and quickened my pace. I didn't let my face show it, but my yes felt dry and immediately started watering. I blinked as I looked down at my arms, crossed over my chest. Had we really drifted that far apart? From inseparable friends at age five to barely speaking at age fifteen. I thought about her smiling face; pale ivory skin, bright mint-green eyes, and flowing rose-colored hair. She had gone from a cute little kid to a beautiful young woman. It saddened me that Sakura and I weren't even friends anymore. And after letting Sasuke get between us, it's doubtful that can be repaired.

Turning down the next street I saw Shikamaru just before he saw me. His thin lips curved in a smile as I trotted up. "Hi, Shikamaru!"

"Hey, how's it going? I hear you and Choji have really been training hard these days." I nodded. "So what's the story? You two gonna make chunin this year or not?"

"We're _trying_," I insisted, feeling myself frown. "It's harder without you there yelling at us and making us all mad."

"Motivating you, you mean?" I nodded and he chuckled. I glared again.

"I _know_ the word motivate. I just couldn't think of it."

"Honestly. 'Making us all mad…'" he snickered again.

"I'm not as… dumb as you think I am!" He sighed and tilted his head back with an amused grunt. "Fine then, I'm going." I started walking again, shoving him hard as I moved by.

"See you." I glanced over my shoulder and fixed him in my gaze briefly. He was still smiling.

Setting my sights back on the shop up ahead, I swallowed. I miss the days when the three of us trained together. I never thought I could be as happy as I am for Shikamaru now, but with every step up, he leaves me one more behind. We're not peers anymore. He's a real ninja now and I'm still an inexperienced kid. And although I denied it a moment before, I know he's much smarter than I.

"Hey!" Who was it now? I stopped and turned around to see our resident idiot barreling toward me. His blue eyes flashed excitedly as he skidded to a winded stop. "Hey," he said again. "Have you seen Sakura around here anywhere?"

"Uh- yeah, she's carrying medical supplies in for Lady Tsunade." I pointed down in her direction. I suppose he's taken my place as her closest friend now…

"Thanks, Ino." He was about to zoom off again when I stopped him.

"Naruto!"

"What?!"

Pausing to collect my thoughts I glanced down at the ground between us. "Naruto? Are… we friends?" He was floored and opened his mouth twice before getting to the response.

"Well… not really. I mean, I used to think you were just stuck-up and nasty, but now I know you're a good ninja. -We could hang out more when I'm not training with Pervy Sage, though if you really wanted to."

"Yeah," I decided. "I'd like that."

The kid watched me for a moment longer as if he didn't recognize me before nodding and racing away. I rubbed my aching forehead and kept walking.

I passed a tree before entering the building and backtracked to the doorway again, peering out at it. That tree was where I was sitting the first time I saw him. I immediately thought he was cute… like all naïve, self-centered girls did. Now he's like some vague memory of a book you read when you were little. I can't even remember his voice sometimes when I think about it. More and more lately, actually. I wake up from nightmares about him; _those_ are the times I can hear his voice in my mind. Now I try not to remember.

"Hey, kid!" My dad shouted at me and I hurried inside. "What're you waiting for? I'm not getting any younger here."

"Sorry." I hurried in and grabbed my apron off the door handle. "How are the flowers?"

"Flowery," he answered with a shrug as he tossed his own apron on the counter, inserted his hands in his pockets, and walked out. "How was your day so far, Ino?"

"Fine," I replied distractedly as I knelt down to inspect some of the new lilies. He shot me a concerned look before walking out.

With a shuddery sigh I rubbed my head again. Everything around here has changed so much… nothing is the way it used to be even a year ago. The people who were my friends not so long ago are far away now, like they're walking away into some type of mist they can never return from. So many losses and so much tension have settled themselves over our heads here… I fingered the golden petals and pursed my lips sadly.

Well, it's still Konoha, but it sure isn't home.


End file.
